


But you didn't

by SchoolgirlQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I guess you could say that this is a poem, It's a honey coated glass shard just saying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolgirlQ/pseuds/SchoolgirlQ
Summary: There were lots of things that Yamaguchi Tadashi didn't do.





	But you didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted based on the famous memorial poem "But you didn't" by Merill Glass.  
> Please don't skip the notes at the end!! I meant to put what's there inside the work text at first but decided to do it anyways

Remember when it was your 15th birthday

I bought you my own favourite strawberry shortcake

Despite knowing that you like matcha way better

Even getting a whole pack of your favourite soft crisp-edged fries would've been better

I thought that you were going to get pissed at least

But you didn’t

 

Remember when it was time for us to apply for high schools in grade 9

You were a little indecisive on your choices

I told you that I’ve decided on Karasuno, that's where my brother went

And on the day right after that you came and said that’s where you’re going too

As much as a joke it was intended, I told you not to follow me everywhere

Even though I would very much enjoy your company

I thought you were really going to stop following me around

But you didn’t

 

Remember in the first few months of school,

Girls from our class or from other classes would come to you

For you to deliver all their love letters to me

I know that it’s been bugging you, the fact that most girls come to you only to talk about me

You were bombarded with those cringe-worthy pink love letters

I thought that you were going to hide them from me

Throw them away burn them or whatever it takes so they’ll never reach me

But you didn’t

 

Remember back in our summer training camp with Nekoma and Fukurodani

You were chasing after me in the halls, lecturing me about how uncool it was for me to slack off

I've always thought that your obsession with giving your all to volleyball was utterly stupid

But I did insult your pride for volleyball, I think I said those words intentionally

You were grabbing me by the collar and screaming into my ears

I thought that for the first time you’d punch me

But you didn’t

 

Remember when it was our last day in Tokyo, at the barbecue party

You had a rather uptight expression on your face when Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san called me “Tsukki”

Even more so when I didn’t bother correcting them

I know what you were thinking, I know it very well

"Tsukki" isn't the special little name you have for me anymore

I thought that you were going to turn around and leave

But you didn’t

 

Remember when we just won our match against Shiratorizawa

I didn't feel as victorious and relieved as anyone else

Been splashing water onto my face for minutes

Still can't stop myself from replaying the flashbacks of all the big words I said before the match

And the spikes that I've actually managed to block against Ushijima

"Wasn't that lame," I asked, knowing that you were right behind me

I thought that you'd say to me words of comfort as always

Something along the lines of "you've been doing your best already Tsukki!!"

But you didn't

("NO??? ARE YOU STUPID??" Probably going to remember that for the many years to come)

 

 

Remember that night it was our turn to have the discussion of captaincy

When Yachi-san mentioned that I would make a good captain

It was truly amusing to watch the protesting freak combo shriek into her ears

I honestly could not care less about being a captain

and even less so about the monkeys’ objections

I thought that you would object it too, or at least you wouldn’t support it

‘Cause you know me, how could someone like me be a good captain?

But you didn’t

 

Remember the day that you finally confessed your feelings

I am so not going to forget that

The two of us were the only ones left in the gym

You went on talking for what felt like centuries

Out of all the things that I could have said in reply

I stuttered out “Shut up, Yamaguchi”

Yeah, didn’t need you to tell me that I totally blew it

I wanted to say something back but couldn’t even look you in the eyes

If there was a crack in the floor that’s where I’d be

I thought that we’re over

and that this time you’re going to drop me for real

But you didn’t

 

Remember back in November when we were prepping for college entrance exams

You haven't been able to stop running to Miss Ono's office for extra help sessions in English

You were surely determined, about going to Tokyo with me,

But I wasn't exactly wanting to see you all exhausted and droopy with puffy eyes

I thought you were going to give up on it

I've also made up my mind without telling you

That if you ever did flunk the entrance exams for Tokyo

I'll be more than willing to attend our safety school with you

But you didn't

 

Remember on the day of our grad convocation

You gave me the second button of your blazer, saying that it’s closest to your heart

I didn't know that you were into shojo manga but isn't that romantic coming out of you

I know that you were expecting the same from me

But you didn’t expect to see that the second button from my blazer was missing for months

I thought that you’d say that it’s a disappointment

But you didn’t

 

 

Yes, there were lots of things that you didn’t do.

But you put up with my bitterness, tolerated me unconditionally, and most importantly,

You never, ever left my side.

You’ve always said that I’m the best person you’ve ever met

But I never thought that someone like me will ever deserve someone like you

You were the best classmate, friend, teammate, vice captain, and lover that I, or any one could’ve asked for

I owe you lots, a matcha birthday cake, the second button of my blazer,

A special name only for you, a sincere apology … and a proper response to your confession.

These are all the things that I wanted to make up to you when you return from your grandma’s place.

When we head to university together, when we graduate again from university together, when we spend the rest of the upcoming years of our lives together…

I think I could take my time.

 

 

 

But you didn’t.

 

 

 

 

 

In every loving memory of Yamaguchi Tadashi

Born 199x November 10th  
And left 201x March 29th

Greatly missed son, friend, and pinch server.

**Author's Note:**

> March 29th was half a year before Tsukki's birthday.
> 
> Tsukki probably could've never thought that a train accident, with the odds of (insert probability), would be taking Tadashi's life on his way back from his Grandma's place.
> 
> Then we've heard from his older brother Akiteru that he still stepped on the train to Tokyo alone, still graduated with a degree in law and started working as a lawyer as planned, according to his former teammate Hinata Shoyou he's a lot saltier than usual. 
> 
> Despite the impression of him not being a dog person, Tsukishima adopted a Shibainu after getting his own place and named him "Tadashi". His neighbours were a bit confused regarding the name of the dog because what always came after a few barks were the words "shut up, Yamaguchi". 
> 
> The poem was found by Tsukishima's niece after his decease, when she was cleaning up his place and his belongings it fell out of his dusty highschool yearbook, along with a photo of her uncle in his teen years, smiling next to a freckly boy about his age.
> 
> I've seen a version of "But you didn't" written for OiKage and another for KageHina, and I thought to myself that this poem is too TsukiYama to not have a TsukiYama version of it.


End file.
